Turkey Rider
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Event |class = Hearty |tribe = Imp Pet Zombie |rarity = |ability = When destroyed: Gain a Leftovers. |flavor text = He insists that, as far as modes of transportation go, turkeys outperform dolphins, walruses, and kangaroos any day.|trait = None}} Turkey Rider is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play, and has 2 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability adds a Leftovers card into the zombie hero's hand when he is destroyed. Turkey Rider was introduced during the 2016 Thanksgiving event, along with Mayflower. As of January 24th, 2017, both of them were also made craftable. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' Imp Pet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When destroyed: Gain a Leftovers. *'Set:' Premium - Event Card description He insists that, as far as modes of transportation go, turkeys outperform dolphins, walruses, and kangaroos any day. Update history Update 1.8.23 *Added to the game. Update 1.10.14 *Set change: Super-Rare → Premium - Event Update 1.10.22 *Became craftable. Strategies With Overall, while Turkey Rider is a simple 2 /2 zombie, he is a really good zombie that benefits both the and classes, and large groups of zombies in general. He can benefit Cat Lady or Zookeeper since he is a pet zombie, and Imp Commander or Toxic Waste Imp since he is an Imp zombie as well. Additionally, once Turkey Rider is destroyed, he gives Leftovers, which is an amazing card, only costing 2 brains to give all zombies +1 /+1 . He greatly benefits Paparazzi Zombie, Unlife of the Party, Trick or Treater, Mad Chemist, and Trickster as Turkey Rider is a zombie that gives a trick. If you want the earn Leftovers quickly, allow Turkey Rider to be destroyed by raising their strength to force a reaction, or play him against a strong plant. Furthermore, you can use Barrel of Deadbeards or Fireworks Zombie to hurt or destroy Turkey Rider. Avoid using Mixed-Up Gravedigger, however, as he will protect him from any harmful tricks and abilities during the Plants Play phase and remove any damage Turkey Rider has taken beforehand. Against Turkey Rider does not do too much harm to you on his own due to his mediocre stats. However, your opponent may take advantage of this and boost Turkey Rider, which forces you to either destroy it, or lose the game. Destroying it is easy, as any instant-kill cards like can take care of it, but if you destroy Turkey Rider, your opponent obtains Leftovers, a very useful card, which is not good for you. To get around this, [[Card#Bounce|'Bounce']] Turkey Rider to reset his stats and prevent your opponent from earning Leftovers. Gallery New Turkey Rider.png|Turkey Rider's statistics TurkeyRiderCard.jpg|Turkey Rider's card TurkeyRiderCardImage.png|Turkey Rider's card image Turkey Rider in game.png|Turkey Rider in-game Screenshot 2016-11-29-13-14-51.jpg|Turkey Rider with 16 /16 and the [[Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] trait Turkey Rider-0.png|Turkey Rider attacking Destroyed Turkey Rider.png|Turkey Rider destroyed VitaminZonTurkeyRider.jpg|Vitamin Z being used on Turkey Rider AmphibiousTurkeyRider.png|Turkey Rider on an aquatic lane due to Transmogrify FFBundle.PNG|Turkey Rider on the advertisement for the Food Fight Bundle FFBundle2.png|Turkey Rider on the advertisement for the Food Fight Mega Bundle Turkey Rider.png|Turkey Rider's sprites and assets Gray turkey rider.jpg|Turkey Rider tinted gray due to a glitch Old Turkey Rider stats.png|Turkey Rider's statistics TurkeyCard.PNG|Turkey Rider's card IMG 2201.png|Turkey Rider's grayed-out card in the player's collection Trivia *His description references Dolphin Rider, Walrus Rider and Kangaroo Rider. **Coincidentally, they all have the word "Rider" in their name, are all cards, and all but Dolphin Rider are also cards. *He resembles Dodo Rider Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies 2. **His description is also similar to Dodo Rider Zombie's almanac entry. *When Turkey Rider is played, the player can see that the turkey doesn't have any legs. Category:Pet cards Category:Imp cards Category:Event cards Category:Super-rare zombies Category:Thanksgiving cards Category:Imps